Bettle of the Rivals
by ILoveFries
Summary: Have you ever fight on which will be Katniss' partner? Peeta or Gale?  Will Gale finally tell Katniss he likes her? Will Peeta finally tell her the same thing? What happens when they fight their love for Katniss? Who will Katniss say "Yes" to?


This is another fanfiction I prepared for you which is about Hunger Games… Thank you for the reviews on my previous story, "The big mistake." Thanks for reviewing "A friend" and thanks for correcting it… I learned things! Thanks, RosyRedPen and seriously?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- <strong>The Battle of the Rivals<strong>

Have you ever thought of Katniss and Gale? What about Peeta and Gale fighting over Katniss?

It was a sunny morning when a loud knocking appeared on Katniss' door. She put on her boots and headed downstairs.

She opened the door quickly to see her morning visitor, and it was Gale.

"Katniss! I missed you!" Gale said excitedly.

"Whoa, I've missed you too, Gale!" Katniss replied.

"It seems like you have morning breath do you?" Gale chuckled.

"Ok, seriously? You don't need to embarrass me," Katniss said in a loud and cheery tone.

"So, what brings you here?" Katniss asked curiously.

"Well, I guess I haven't seen you for a long time… So I guess visiting would be nice." Before Katniss can reply, the door busted open, and it was Peeta.

"Oh hey… I see you've got a visitor here, eh?" Peeta said harshly. Katniss threw an evil eye at him. Gale sat down at their couch and didn't reply to Peeta.

"Peeta… I know I know… It was unexpected. Welcome Gale and don't make him not wanting to visit me again, alright?" Katniss favoured. Peeta somehow got her point.

"You're not cheating on me are you…?" Peeta asked. Katniss raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not. Gale's my best friend." Katniss said. Finally Peeta shut up and sat down beside Gale on the couch. Katniss ran upstairs to get dressed and get cleaned.

She brushed her teeth and hair and put on proper clothing. She wore blue t- shirt, pants, and her rain boots. As soon as she finished she braided her hair as she usually does and returned downstairs.

She suddenly saw Peeta and Gale's faces were irritated.

"Okay dudes, what happened?" Katniss asked them. "I know something happened." She continued. The both of them started speaking and Katniss couldn't understand.

"One at a time! Gale, what happened?" Katniss asked him.

"Well I was not speaking up then he teased me by saying, 'Yeah, I bet your mother's proud of you by going to Katniss without a companion, eh?'" Gale replied. She faced Peeta.

"Yeah I did say that then he said, 'You like Katniss? Oh I'm sorry, maybe you'd cry if she said yes to me!' then I told him to shut up so he didn't spoke up and I just mumbled something then he said, 'What now? Oh, Sorry, baby,'"—Peeta paused—"Are you?" Peeta asked.

"What?" Katniss asked. The room's silent now, nobody spoke.

"Never mind, I guess visiting here's a bad idea." As Peeta said this, he stood up and walked out of Katniss' house.

"He's quite of a sensitive guy is he?" Gale smiled.

Katniss frowned and walked out towards the door to run after Peeta.

"PEETA!" Katniss shouted. Peeta looked back and saw Katniss. Peeta ran faster.

"WAIT!" Katniss' tears starts to slide down her cheeks. As she mournfully shouted Peeta's name again and again and shouting 'Wait!' Gale hugged her tightly.

"Let go of me! Can't you see? Peeta's mad at me! Maybe if you didn't visit nothing like this would ever happen! Don't talk to me ever!" Katniss shouted mournfully. She managed to let go of Gale's arms.

"What?" Gale's face was shocked, sad, and humiliated at the same time.

"G- Gale—"

"Forget it. If you say so, I will. Even if it's painful," Gale said. Gale walked out on the opposite direction and left Katniss crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the story's too dramatic and short… Review and I'll make my fanfics better! Also subscribe… Review if something went wrong… I'm pretty busy making summaries for my incoming fanfics… <strong>

**FATSHARK IS OUT!**

**INCOMING!**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**_On my next fanfics, I'll make prolouges first. _**


End file.
